When Changes Happen
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Nori Kent, now 15, has changed a little bit. But, sometimes, changes can be difficult to accept. Sequel to Like Father, Like Daughter. Warning: Mentions child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

After lunch I march into the newsroom with a broad grin on my face. I got something new. Something I really like. It makes me feel older (I am 15 now), stronger, and maybe just a little bit rebellious. I so love the way it came out. It's, by far, the most awesome thing I've ever done. That's saying a lot by the way. Jimmy notices it first.

"Nice streak Nori." "Yeah I like it too."

I got an ocean blue and purple streak in my hair. Ocean blue's my favorite color but I wanted to add purple too. I sit down at my desk, still grinning. Pa notices it and his eyes widen at first.

"I see you did something to your hair." "You like it?" "Well..." "Because I like to think of it as saying I'm not that little anymore." "I know you're not." I'm 5 feet 2 inches now. "This is me, yeah me. And...I love rock and roll!"

I hear him mutter.

"Joan Jett. What would Ma and Pa say to Nori now?"

I grin and point to my ear, telling him that I heard what he said. I've got really good hearing. Of course, it's even better when I'm in Otter form. But I can't shift here. My secret identity's not the only one that would be blown out of the water.

So instead, I check my desk for assignments. I find a letter from Jimmy but, for now, that's the only piece of paper on my desk. I read it in my head.

"Nori,  
I see you've got a good taste in music. Rock on.  
Jimmy"

I grab a piece of paper to write my response.

"Jimmy,  
I intend to rock on. Just look at the streak in my hair. I'm sure that will tell you all you need to hear.  
Nori"

I place the paper on Jimmy's desk with a grin still on my face. He's a good friend. I find myself humming the song I Love Rock and Roll on the way back to my desk. I do like rock and roll. The first song I ever heard was Jimmy Eat World's The Middle. I still like that song but I liked it a lot more when I was younger. It really helped with my fears. Though the only fear related thing I have now is claustrophobia.

It's not as bad as it used to be but the reason I have it is because small spaces bring up rally bad memories. Memories of my Mom and the hell she put me through.

When I was 12, Clark Kent, my Pa, found me with four broken ribs and a cut on each front limb. I was in Otter form. Those are the wounds my Mom left me with. She's dead now but I don't like remembering her. I still have nightmares every now and then.

Because of my otter's tail, she hated me. I still have scars on my back. Though, for a time, I hid them from Pa. If it wasn't for the fact that my old house caught on fire and I got trapped inside, he probably never would've seen them. I somehow managed to hide all 12 of them, despite the fact he's Superman. His cousin, who I call Aunt Linda, is Supergirl. I'm a hero too. I go by Ottergirl but I'm thinking about changing that name.

Shouldn't be too hard given the fact that I have an I.Q. of 175. I graduated from high school before Pa found me. I've considered taking college classes but my job keeps me pretty busy. Besides my hero career, I'm a junior reporter. I've been trying to get Chief to promote me to a full fledged reporter. I feel ready for it, even if he doesn't seem to think so. I'll settle for him calling me Nori.

I named myself when I was 7 because Mom would call me Freak and other stuff like that. Sometimes I'll still look around. It's a nervous habit that I haven't been able to completely break yet.

What else should I tell you about myself? Oh.

I love sushi, especially shrimp, and being in water, especially when I'm in Otter form. I'm a big reader and writer. Though, given who my Pa is, the latter one makes complete sense, doesn't it? I keep a journal even though I don't find the time to write in it every day.

My favorite thing to read is the log that Pa keeps on me. Before you say that sounds conceited, I think it's awesome read about myself through Pa's eyes.

I've taught him and Aunt Linda Otter language which I can understand and speak fluently. They can speak it as well as I can and I find that comforting. It's all I can speak when I'm in Otter form anyway. My grandparents can't speak it but I don't mind. They're two of the nicest people I know. I don't know that many people though. Given what I've been through, I'm a little shy. I am working on it however.

Flash is my first friend. Yeah, I've (obviously) been to the Watchtower. I'm a junior member of the Justice League. Apparently, I'll be made an official member when I'm older. Much to my chagrin. I snap out of my reverie at the sight of a letter from Jimmy.

"Nori,  
The streak in your hair does say a lot. I think it's awesome. I saw Clark's eyes widen. Makes me wonder what he'd say if you got your ears pierced.  
Jimmy"

The letter that I send him says this.

"Jimmy,  
He'd probably just stand there with his mouth open for a while. Of course, his eyes would be widened and his eyebrows raised above his glasses...I don't know when I'll be ready to get my ears pierced though. To be honest, it sounds kind of painful and pain doesn't get along that well with me.  
Nori"

Jimmy knows some details about what my Mom put me through. I've, kind of hesitantly, been telling him more and more about it. I like talking to Jimmy but I find it...difficult telling him about that particular subject. It's not exactly something I'm good at talking about even though I've know him for 3 years. I don't think I'll ever find talking about that easy. Can you blame me for that?

Before Jimmy can send me a response, it's time to go home. Time seems to go fast here. You could even say that it flies. However, this is Metropolis. In this city, time's not the only thing that flies. You can see that just by looking up in the sky.

After Pa and I arrive at home with the door closed, I let out my tail. That's better. I don't like keeping it cooped up for long periods of time. I told Pa once that's because the otter in me's claustrophobic too. He didn't seem sure what to make of that explanation and I can't say I blame him. He did see me hyperventilating as an otter once. So that explanation makes sense.

I don't hyperventilate as often as I used to. However, I am hypervigilant. My hypervigilance helps a lot with my hero career. One time Flash jokingly referred to it as my Otter Sense. The term stuck. He does know the reason behind why I have it. I notice Pa with a familiar look on his face. Something's wrong.

"You want backup?"

Soon, Superman and Ottergirl are on the scene. I discover the source of the trouble instantly. A sinking ship. I was looking forward to a swim today.

Since my senses tend to be more acute as an otter, I shift, then do what I can for this my way. On a day as warm as this one, the water feels so good. It's not too long before we're done. I look up in the sky and see Supergirl.

"You guys didn't save anything for me?" "[It's not my fault you got here late.]" "Very funny [Nori.]"

I can't help but smile. Later, after I shift back into a girl, Jimmy takes a photo of all 3 of us. I'm glad he got that photo. It will make a good addition to the scrapbook that Grandma keeps.

My secret identity won't be blown out of the water though. There are plenty of girls that have hair like mine. I wouldn't have gotten the streak if that weren't the case.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and find myself nervously looking around.

"Bad dream, [my Nori?]"

I nod, not feeling sure what to say. Not sure what I can say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" "I...think so. I was in my old room as an otter. Mom came in and screamed at me to shift back. I tried but I couldn't. I kept trying my hardest and I still couldn't. Because of that, she wouldn't stop hurting me. I curled into a ball and tried to get away but I couldn't. Darkness overtook me...then I woke up."

My eyes well up with tears. "I'm still scared Pa." He hugs me. "Don't let go." It comes out as a whimper. I haven't had a dream this bad in some time. I, somewhat nervously, look at the clock. I can feel my tail trembling a little bit. "[I am here. You're safe.]"

The words seem to echo in my mind bringing a wave of reassurance with them.

"Thank you Pa." He smiles. "Not a problem Nori. You O.K now?" I nod. "Yeah, I really am."

I've always liked feeling [safe] with my [family.] When I was younger, I practically clung to that feeling. I remember the first time I felt safe and warm. The memory puts a smile on my face. I continue wearing that smile all the work.

On the way there, I see a lot of people wearing my streak. Copycats. However, I know this means less suspicion will be aroused and that's definitely a good thing. The consequences that having my secret identity blown out of the water would bring...I don't even want to think about them.

When I arrive at work, I notice that Jimmy's photo made the front page. I like the way it came out. I arrive at my desk and notice a letter from Jimmy on it. Like I've been doing with all his letters, I read it in my head.

"Nori,  
Am I the only one entertained by the mental image of Clark that you mentioned in your last letter? Though I think you should've added one more detail. His jaw down around his collarbone.  
Jimmy"

Man, he's almost as bad as Flash! I know he isn't Flash though.

"Jimmy,  
I can't believe I forgot that! Guess I had other thing on my mind. And, to answer your question, No, you're not the only one who's entertained by that mental image of him. Don't tell him I said this but I think that would make a good photo.  
Nori"

I've been hanging around Flash too long. Nonetheless, I grin as I set the letter on Jimmy's desk. When I get back to mine, there's an assignment on it.

My grin broadens when I see what it is. Chief wants to go to the zoo so I can write an article on the new otter exhibit. Since I'm still a junior reporter Pa has to go with me. But he definitely sent the right girl. It takes everything I have not to jump up and down when I notice I that we'll get a private moment with the otters. I swear my grin practically splits my face in half when I show Pa the assignment. He smiles and whispers.

"Perfect assignment for you [Nori.]" I whisper back. "I know. Isn't it great? I'm going to see my [kin.] One of them is a descendent of my [brother.] I'm barely managing to keep my [tail] under control, not to mention the rest of me."

I'm **so** excited!


	3. Chapter 3

We're here! Well, we're at the zoo anyway. Pa smiles as we get out of the car.

"Somebody's excited." "How can I not be?" He chuckles. "Good point."

I feel almost...called to the otter exhibit.

When we get there, I instantly recognize which one's my [brother's] descendent. I feel like I've known him all my life. I'm able to contain myself enough to write what I think is a pretty good article. Of course, I have to make sure not to write anything that's more personal.

Finally, the moment that I've been waiting for arrives. The private moment with my [kin.]

Nobody's watching. I let my tail out.

My [brother's] descendent looks at me. His blue eyes look a lot like Pa's.

"[Sister. My Father mentioned you. It is good that we finally meet. Who did you bring with you?"

I can't help but smile.

"[My Pa. He knows our tongue well.]" "[He speaks our tongue? Very well. Greetings Sister's Pa.]" "[Much thanks Nori's...]" "[Brother. I have taken that title from my Father to honor him. It is good to find another who speaks our tongue. Good to greet another of our kin. The number of them has been decreasing of late. I sense that my sister trusts you. We shall trust you as well. Is there another who speaks our tongue? I sense there is another one. You are close with her.]" "[I am. She is my cousin. We three are the only ones who can speak your tongue. Your sister taught us well.]" "[So I see. It is good to know such speakers exist. The others here do not wish to speak. They have been here too long I think. My Father said that the only reason he spoke to my sister was because he sensed she was kin. That and it had been far too long before he had ever sensed such. I am still young which is one of the reasons I speak. Do not ask the other reasons Sister's Pa. I do not wish to speak of them.]" "[I wasn't going to.]" "[Good. You act well among us. We have good reason to trust you. I sense a great heart in you. A great heart towards my sister. It is a good thing to sense such.]" "[Much thanks Nori's Brother. Feel free to call me Clark.]" "[Clark then. It is a good name. What is the name of the other who speaks our tongue?]" "[I call her Aunt Linda.]" "[Ah. Family is good. You must bring her with you next time. I wish to speak to her.]" "[I will make sure to bring her with me then. She has a great heart as well Brother.]" "[I would expect no less. Make sure to bring her soon. It has been too long since I have spoken with kin and it is good to do such. I will await you. Now hide your tail Sister. I sense the Keeper coming. But it was good talking to both of you. Good talking to kin.]"

I tuck my tail in after telling my [brother] in Otter, of course, that it was good talking to him too. I feel reluctant as I leave. But I take comfort knowing that I will talk to my [brother] again. I can hardly wait to do that.

Thanks so much Chief. That was an awesome assignment.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning from an awesome dream.

I was swimming with my [kin] in Otter form. I felt just such a sense of belonging. Pa, Aunt Linda, and my grandparents were watching me. They all looked so happy for me. Then I woke up.

I tell Pa about my dream with a grin on my face. He smiles. "I'm glad you had such a good dream [my Nori.]" "Me too."

I head to work and I can't help but grin as I do. That was, by far, the best dream I've ever had. When Jimmy notices me, he smiles.

"Somebody's happy." "Yeah. I had a really good dream last night."

Of course I can't tell him about it.

I look at today's paper and, when I find my article, my grin broadens. I really like the way it came out.

I see a piece of paper on my desk. It's a note from Jimmy.

He said that he really liked my article. He felt like I wrote it as if I knew the otters personally.

If he only knew!

Not like I could tell him that but it's kind of...startling how close he is to the truth. I don't dare write him back. I don't feel too sure what I can say without blowing my secret identity out of the water.

Later, after work's over, there's a call for help.

A kid's trapped somewhere. The fit is tight so only I can rescue him.

Lousy time to be claustrophobic. But a hero's got to do what a hero's go to do.

I shift into an otter and, somewhat nervously, enter the tunnel. I have no choice.

As I look around, I feel more and more nervous. But I know I have to keep it together.

It feels like forever before I find the kid.

"O-Ottergirl? Is that you?"

I nod and gesture for him to follow me. The sooner I get out of here, the better.

He seems nervous as he follows me. On my way out, I feel something hurt me. I'm not too sure where I was hurt yet but it hurts really bad. Finally, we get out.

"I'm not hurt but Ottergirl's b-bleeding. She c-cut her tail."

That's where I'm hurt?

**No.**

Please don't say it's bad.

I twitch it nervously. I clench my teeth then I get a good look at my tail.

There's a pretty deep cut that covers almost the whole thing. I can tell it's going to scar. How am I going to tell my [brother] about this?

It hurts really bad. I just barely manage to shift back into a girl. I can't bring myself to say anything. The pain feels like way too much to handle. Though, after a while, words do come out from behind my clenched teeth.

"[Tail hurts.]"

I can't seem to make myself speak English right now. My pain filled eyes recognize Jimmy before Pa takes me to get medical attention.

Knowing I'll need rest, I close my eyes, but I feel Pa take me in his arms and fly away. I don't even know where he's taking me.

Right now I'm in far too much pain to care.

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

* * *

Nori's tail is bleeding really bad.

I wrap it in my cape and, since I don't really think I should take her to the Watchtower Medbay, I fly to Smallville feeling nervous. I feel like Nori should be around family.

I know Ma has the necessary items to take care of the wound. I just was hoping that they'd never have to be used for Nori. That wound's going to leave a scar.

She already has a scar on her tail.

I notice she's shaking a little bit. Bad dream.

When I land, I wake her up.

She looks at me with fear in her eyes. So much fear.

As I sing a few lyrics from her no-fear song, she looks down.

"How do you know that Pa?"

I hear pain and fear in her voice.

She eventually looks up, once we're inside, and I notice her eyes are full of tears. Some of them are even running down her face.

In a voice only I can hear, she tells me, in Otter, that she's scared. She asks me how she's going to tell her [brother] about this.

I don't really know what to say. But I wish I knew the answer to her question.

I carefully remove my cape from her tail. As her wound's tended to, I notice her wince. Nori I'm sorry that you got hurt. I'm so sorry.

She falls asleep that night and, for most of it, she fitfully tosses back and forth. Despite all my powers, it seems like the only thing I can do is hold my daughter as she cries. I find myself hoping that's enough.

Though I did arrange a private visit tomorrow (which we're taking off) for Kara, Nori, and I to the otter exhibit. I tell her this and a half smile appears on her face.

"I think that's good. But I wasn't looking forward to telling my [brother] what happened to my [tail.] Even though I know that I have to. Do you think he'll still like me Pa?"

She says the last sentence just below a whisper. I smile. "He's your [brother] Nori. I'm certain he will."

Just before she falls asleep, she thanks me.

"Not a problem [my Nori.]"

I think she heard me, because a smile appears on her face. Sweet dreams Nori. Given what you've been through, you more than deserve to have them.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up feeling unsettled because of what I know I have to do today. I'm just grateful that I don't have to do it alone. I look at the stitches in my tail and a frown comes to my face. It turns into a half smile as I remember that I'll be having a long private moment with my [kin.]

After I get dressed, Aunt Linda appears. "You ready Nori?"

I nod. "Yeah. I'm not really looking forward to telling my [kin], especially my [brother], what happened to my [tail.]" "Can't say that I blame you. But you'll be with your [family] too." I smile. "I know."

It's not long before I get the private moment with my [kin.]

"[Hello Clark and Linda. Sister, I sense that something happened to you. Do you wish to talk about it?"

I pull out my tail.

"[Sister! What happened to your tail?]" "[I hurt it while rescuing some one. The rescue was successful, even though this wound happened.]" "[It is good that you rescued some one. Will the wound stay? Or will your tail be the same as it was when you saw me last?]"

My eyes well up with tears.

"[Sister? Your eyes are wet.]" "[The wound will stay Brother. There will be a white mark on it that will be there for the rest of my life.]" "[I am in deep regret over this. But it will not stop you from being my Sister. It will not stop you from being kin.]" "[Much thanks Brother.]" "[Thanks accepted and received. Linda do you wish to introduce yourself? I hear you speak our tongue.]" "[I do. I'm sure you were told that I was taught by your sister.]" "[I was. I can see you learned it well. It is good to know that I have you as my kin.]" "[Much thanks Nori's brother.]" "[I sense my sister was right. You do have a great heart. You also act well among us. It is a good thing to see such.]" "[I'm glad you think so Nori's brother.]" "[Good. Sister will you be O.K? I sense sadness in your wet eyes.]" "[Yeah. I'll be fine.]"

I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"[That is good. Show me you as an otter. I wish to see it.]" "[How do you know I can do that?]" "[I not only sense it but the same thing was in your Father. He was much like you.]"

So I did get that ability from him.

"[Did he have a tail too?]" "[No. Somehow you got that gift Sister.]"

I nod, then shift into an otter.

"[You do make a good otter. Just like your Father did. My Father told me about him. Do you wish to swim with us Sister?]" "[Can we speak a little longer? Can you tell me about my Father?]" "[Yes we can speak longer. I regret that I do not know much about your Father. Though, from what little I was told about him, I can sense him in you. Is there anything else you wish to speak about? I was also told about your Mother. I do not wish to speak about her. Though, from what my Father told me that he sensed in her, I regret what she made you face. It is good that you have a new family. Good that some of them are my kin. I sense there are two other members of your family. I sense they raised Clark well.]" "[I'm sure they'd be pleased to hear that. Though they do not speak Otter tongue.]" "[Ah. I will not hold that against them. It is not a tongue every one can learn to speak. Though it is good that you and Linda can. Like Clark, Linda is a good name.]" "[Much thanks Nori's brother.]" "[Thanks accepted and received. It will always be so with kin. Sister do you wish to swim now. I sense that we should swim privately.]"

I nod eagerly.

"[Good. I meant to tell you this the first time we met but I like your colors. They shine well in your fur.]" "[Much thanks Brother.]"

I eagerly dive into the water. I've always dried fast. Pa and Aunt Linda know that.

"[You're a strong swimmer Sister. Do not thank me. I sense it is hard for you to talk under water.]"

I nod. The water feels so good. I feel my tail twitching as I swim. It hurt so I (barely) manage to make it stop twitching. Though I guess my [brother] saw me wince.

"[Sister, I see that your tail hurts much. Do you wish to get out of the water? If you do I will not hold it against you.]" I manage to get across the message that I'd like to swim a little longer. "[I would expect no less Sister.]"

About 5 minutes later, I do get out of the water. Somehow, I dry instantly.

"[H-How did I do that?]" "[When your Father swam with kin, the same thing happened. But only when he swam with kin.]"

I nod. I like knowing that I got something else from my Father.

"[I have to go get some thing. I'll be right back. I wish you to stay an otter for as long as necessary though.]"

I smile. "[I will gladly do so.]"

My [brother] comes back a minute later holding a shell of some kind in his front paws. "[This belonged to your Father. My Father told me to give to you when you brought family with you. I did not find the moment to give it to you when I saw you last. This is a very important shell to have. Whenever you carry it, you will feel your Father with you and your kin. We know not why that is such, but we do know you should receive it.]" He places it in my front paws.

"[Much thanks Brother.]" "[No thanks are needed. The shell was meant to be yours. After you see us, place it to your ear. Do not ask why you should not do this in here. Though I'm certain you wouldn't do such. Like Clark and Linda, you have a great heart. I sense one in all three of you. It is toward otters and human alike. But, Sister, you will always have a strong bond with your kin. It is good to sense these things.]"

I nod. "[I am glad to have such things.]" "[That is good. Since you are kin, I would expect no less. I regret I do not have anything to give Clark and Linda though. It is good to give gifts to kin.]"

Pa and Aunt Linda say, in unison and (of course) in Otter, that giving them a gift isn't necessary.

"[Ah. Now I really see you are close. It is good to see such. Good to have such people as kin. No thanks is necessary. Sister, I meant to tell you this at the start of this meeting. Your tail may have changed but no matter what happens you will still be kin. Your Father would be happy to see you now. See how strong his girl has grown. No thanks is necessary since I speak the truth.]" "[Much thanks anyway. That means much to me. I'm sure your Father would also be happy to see you now. I sense him in you. It is good to sense such. I also speak the truth so no thanks is necessary.]" "[That means much to me Sister. I give you much thanks anyway. It is very good to have you as kin. I meant to tell you that when I saw you last. Given how strong you are now it is good to hear such.]" "[Much thanks for telling me such Brother. It is good to hear such words from kin.]" "[Thanks accepted and received Sister. Clark, Linda, I sense that you and your family take good care of my Sister. It is good to sense such.]" "[It is something I gladly give Nori's Brother.]"

Pa and Aunt Linda say that in unison. My [brother] smiles.

"Good. It is good that my Sister receives such from you. Good knowing that it comes from her family including members of our kin. You three will always have a place here. Given that you are kin it is good for you to receive such. I suppose that will have to be my gift Clark and Linda. Though it isn't as good a gift as I would have liked to give I wish for you to accept it anyway.]" "[We gladly receive such a gift with much thanks.]"

Pa and Aunt Linda end up saying that in unison too.

"[Thanks accepted and received. Though, since you are kin, it was not necessary. One more thing about your tail Sister. My Father told me that one of the strongest otters there ever was had a white mark on his tail just like the one that will be on yours. I know you will bear that mark well just like he did. Though there are some who say he is still alive. It makes a good mark of the strength that I sense in you. Even if you do not feel ready to accept such a mark.]" "[Much thanks for telling me such Brother. It is good to hear.]" "[It is gladly told. Will this stay be much longer?]" "[I wish that was such Brother. But I regret that it is not. I must turn into a girl now. I have to end this stay soon.]" "[I will not hold that against you or the kin that you brought. I sense that you will come back. Until we meet again Sister, Clark and Linda. Come back soon my kin. It is good to see and speak with you.]"

I nod, then shift back into a girl. Since I've been in Otter form so long, I'm starving. I put the shell into my pocket. "[Until we meet again Brother. Much thanks for everything.]" "[Though it was not necessary, thanks accepted and received Sister.]"

I head out and, sure enough, when I carry the shell, I feel my Father and my [kin] with me. It's an awesome feeling.

Aunt Linda smiles. "It was good talking to your [brother.] Do you know what kind of shell he gave you?"

Feeling somewhat embarrassed, I admit that I don't.

"It's a cockle shell [my Nori."

I nod, then pull it out of my pocket to get a closer look. It's white and it fits perfectly in the palm of my hand. "I really like it Pa." "No surprise there." I put it back in my pocket, a broad smile on my face. "My [brother] was right about it Pa. And the feeling I get from it is awesome." "[That is much good daughter.]"

I grin. "Yeah, it really is."

Later, after lunch, we're at home (with the door closed). Yes, I had sushi for lunch. What did you expect?

I eagerly put the shell to my ear. My eyes widen at what I hear. It's got to be my Father's voice! He's speaking to me in Otter.

"[My daughter. If you are hearing this then you must've received the shell. Do not ask how it is possible to hear me for even I do not know. I regret that I can not leave as long a message as I wanted. But I want you to know that I love you. I'll always love you my Nori. My beautiful otter girl.]"

So Nori is my real name. Did I somehow know that when I named myself? His message makes me decide to keep my hero name. I'll do that for my Father.

I can't help but smile as I tell Pa and Aunt Linda what I heard my Father say. His message ends up giving me a nightmare free slumber. I had an awesome day today. In fact it was, by far, one of the best I've ever had. I grin as I write about it in my journal. I can't wait to tell my grandparents about this. I feel like they should know. I feel completely sure that my [brother] would agree with me if I told him that.


	6. Epilogue

A few days after I get the shell, I finally get to tell my grandparents about the second visit that I had with my [kin.] I have a journal entry on the first one too so I guess I'll tell them about that one as well. I bring my journal and the shell for my visit to Smallville. I'm pretty excited right now.

I see the stitches in my tail and my [brother's] words ring in my head.

"[My Father told me that one of the strongest otters there ever was had a white mark on his tail just like the one that will be on yours. I know you will bear that mark well just like he did. Though there are some who say he is still alive. It makes a good mark of the strength that I sense in you. Even if you do not feel ready to accept such a mark.]"

It may not be visible yet but I am ready to accept such a mark [brother.] I will bear it for you and your Father.

I get dressed then, as usual, hide my tail. Of course, when we get to the family house in Smallville, I'll be able to let it out again.

Pa smiles. "Are you ready for takeoff [my Nori?] Linda will meet us there."

I nod eagerly. I love flying with Pa. The feeling that I get while doing it is one of the best that I know. Especially when he does aerobatics with me. So much fun.

I can't help but grin when we land. I'm so eager to tell my grandparents about the visits with my [kin.] I (barely) manage to keep my tail under control. Though its good that I can since moving it hurts a little bit.

When we get inside, I pull out the shell, my journal and my tail. My grin broadens at the sight of my family. "Hi guys!" My standard greeting. I used it the first time I met them and you know what they say about old habits.

I grin. "Grandma, Grandpa, there's something that I want to tell you. Something really awesome..."


End file.
